Manu manum lavat
by green7silver
Summary: When Schwarz is captured by SZ Schuldig s only chance to get them back is Weiss. This time are the chapters hopefully in the right order.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Manu manum lavat

AUTHOR: green7silver

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything as anybody should know

NOTES: Thanks to my betareader **inversedwaltz**

SUMMARY: When SZ takes Schwarz as prisoners, only Weiss can Schuldig help to get his team back

PAIRING: Schuldig/Yohji

Manu manum lavat

It should have been a simple mission… in the beginning it had been. The targets were dead before they even realised what was happening. But then Weiss had found the cells in the basement and discovered the hell that had been hidden there. The smell of blood, excrements, and vomit swept over them. Most of the inhabitants were dead and those few who were left alive looked as though they envied the dead.

"Oh my god," Omi looked sick, "now what?"

"We make an anonymous call to the police," Aya decided, "they can take care of this."

"Wait…" The murmur was quiet and strained, but still they recognised the slightly nasal voice and shocking red hair of the occupant locked in one of the end cells.

"Mastermind?" Yohji questioned, peering through the darkness. The last time Weiss had seen the telepath was when he'd kidnapped Aya-chan from Schreient. How in hell had he landed in one of the SZ torture chambers? It was Schuldig, no doubt, that they found as they moved into the last cell - or rather, what was left of him. He was skeleton thin, reeked of filth, and too weak to stand on his own feet. It seemed difficult for him to maintain his trademark smirk as he continued, "I realise, I'm hardly anyone you would want to rescue, but nevertheless I think you should take me with you before you call the police. Perhaps, in exchange for some information about SZ and the little sister?"

"What do you know about Aya-chan" the leader of Weiss demanded, grabbing the injured man's shoulders and shaking him.

"A lot…" whispered the redhead before passing out. Aya cried out in frustration.

"If you want answers, it looks like we'll have to take him with us," Ken sighed, "he may be Schwarz, but this I wouldn't wish, even on my worst enemy."

"Alright, but we will kill him afterwards if he causes any problems." Aya said icily.

"Maybe we should blindfold him before heading back," Ken added.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Omi asked, "he looks so ill."

"Do you remember how many times he has fooled us before?" Ken countered pointedly.

While the others discussed the matter amongst themselves, Yohji knelt down beside the German, who lay motionless on the floor like a broken doll. All the horrible things -Ouka, Aya-chan -whatever Schuldig had done to them in the past he hadn't earned this. Carefully he lifted the redhead from the floor. He was light - much too light for his tall frame. Whatever the reason, Yohji was glad, that they weren't just going to leave the telepath here. "We should get going," he interrupted grimly.

Aya nodded, a typical silent answer from the redhead. Their retreat went without incident and they quickly reached the Koneko unharmed. Schuldig's tired blue eyes opened, as Yohji set him down in the kitchen.

"Hello… decide to join us again, Mastermind?" Aya asked mockingly, "Where is she?"

"Could I get some water? Please?" Schuldig replied barely retaining consciousness. Aya and Ken continued to glare at him, but Omi sympathetically went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. In order for Schuldig to drink, Yohji had to help support his head while Omi held the glass to the telepath's chapped lips.

"You've had your drink, now it's time for some answers," Aya growled as soon as Omi had lowered the glass, "or shall I beat them out of you?"

Schuldig began to laugh hysterically, which soon turned into a coughing fit that left him breathless and exhausted. "Do you really think that you can force me to tell you anything, after all that I have been through at the fabric?" he asked, as soon he could speak again. "I'm not so thick, that I would immediately tell you the only information, that is keeping me alive," Schuldig replied quietly.

"We should discuss this later," Omi reasoned, "he belongs in a bed."

"We are not a charity." Aya argued.

"You won't get your answers now," Yohji told him, "he has a fever… and god knows what else."

"And he needs a bath," Ken added wrinkling his nose.

"Fine, if you want to volunteer," Aya told him annoyed, " but if you guys insist on keeping him here one of you will have to give up your bed as well. We don't have anywhere else to put him." The other members of Weiss exchanged unhappy glances. In the end Yohji sighed, "I guess he can use my bed, since no one else is volunteering."

"Fine, it's settled then," Aya said, turning around briskly and exiting the room. Together Yohji and Ken managed to get the patient upstairs and into the bathtub. "Well, enjoy yourself," Yohji said grinning at Ken.

"No chance that I could persuade you to do this?" Ken asked hopefully.

"No! I sacrificed my bed for him and that's enough." Yohji retorted.

For Ken it was embarrassing to bathe another fully-grown man, but it was clear that Schuldig was too weak to do it himself. As he cleansed the half-conscious telepath he noticed numerous scars scattered across the other man's body. Some were obviously older wounds, which had long since healed, while others were fresh and needed medical attention as soon as possible. As he observed the injuries all along Schuldig's body he couldn't help but to feel sorry for the man.

Schuldig was much too exhausted to feel ashamed about being nude, but was still very uncomfortable about the situation he found himself in. Normally it was Brad, who took care of him when he was ill or injured. He missed him so much that it was like a physical pain. He felt like he was betraying his team while he allowed the care of Weiss. But he had to admit that it was nice to soak in the warm water and allow his broken body to be washed. He couldn't help but relax a little when Ken began to wash his hair, combing through the strands and rubbing the shampoo into his scalp. After he had been dried and his injuries had been dressed, he found himself in a comfortable bed.

"I made some Miso soup," Omi said, as he came in carrying a little bowl, "Could you hold his head, Ken?" While Ken was supporting Schuldig's head Omi fed him the soup and gave him some antibiotics for the fever. He had to be careful not to over do it because of the severe malnutrition the older man had endured. Schuldig closed his eyes, thankful for the soft bed and the comfortable warmth in his belly. He fell asleep quickly. But his sleep was restless and it wasn't long before he awoke again with another coughing fit, "Water?" he croaked.

Yohji, who had been lounging in a nearby armchair, was immediately at his side. "Hey, it's all right," he reassured the other man, fetching a glass of water and letting him slowly take a drink.

"I'm hot." Schuldig mumbled.

"That's the fever," Yohji replied, gently pressing a damp cloth against the other man's burning forehead. Schuldig groaned thankfully and closed his eyes again. Yohji found himself staying nearby the entire night, wiping Schuldig's forehead, giving him water, and speaking patiently to him as the telepath drifted in and out of a feverish slumber. In the morning, Yohji was exhausted, but Schuldig's fever was nearly gone and the patient was finally dozing peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Omi entered the room to check on Yohji and Schuldig. Yohji looked up as he heard the door opening. Finding himself relieved from his position of watching over the redhead, he left his own room, and fell with a thankful sigh onto Ken's unoccupied bed for a much needed nap.

It was now Omi's turn to keep watch over Schuldig. He pulled the chair Yohji had been sitting in back over, near the bedside. As he sat down he took the opportunity to really observe the sleeping redhead. It was frightening how much younger Schuldig appeared while he slept, and Omi concluded that he couldn't be much older than they themselves were. When Weiss had encountered Schwartz early on, the other team had seemed so much older and more experienced than they themselves had. Omi could clearly remember Schuldig manipulating Ouka and himself. The way he had conducted himself in their fights had spoken of experience and a confidence beyond anything that Weiss would ever possess. But now, as Schuldig lay there on Yohji's bed, face pale and eyes closed, Omi realised that Schuldig couldn't possibly be much older than Aya or Yohji; and there was something deeper that in reflection: Schwarz was human. Omi reached out and touched one of Schuldig's thin arms, _Yeah, definitely human_.

The object of his musings suddenly stirred, his eyes slowly sliding open as he observed his surroundings with a slight disorientation. "What...?"

"You're in the Koneko," Omi told him, "do you remember? We found you in that SZ jail."

"Yes..." Schuldig replied after a moment.

"Are you hungry?" Omi asked, taking note of how the telepath still seemed a little dazed.

"Yes, I think I am." Schuldig replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Good, that means that you are getting better. I'll get you some food, okay?" Omi replied rising from his chair.

"Hn," Schuldig closed his eyes again. He might be fever free, but he still felt like a half-drowned cat. Omi quickly returned with some sort of soup. To his shame the kitten still had to assist in feeding him. He also noticed, that Omi was now carrying his bow.

"Afraid, Bombay?" Schuldig asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Only cautious. That's always best with Schwarz." The younger man replied honestly.

"I don't really think I'm up to causing you any trouble," Schuldig drawled. Drawling was still difficult – as was breathing…but he was safe. Finally he had time to use his mind… to make his plans. He allowed his eyes to drift closed as the reality of his position began to set in. He had survived the fabric, but he had no idea what had happened to the others. Were they still alive? His heart clinched in fear when he thought about them. Where were Nagi and Farfarello? They might be killers, but they were still children as well. Nagi needed guidance and protection. Being separated from Schwarz would be traumatic for him. The same was true for Farfarello. Even if he survived, there was no way of knowing how long it would take for him to become reasonably stable again. And what in hell could have happened to Brad? Though the leader of Schwartz might be cold and egotistic, he was still the closest thing to a friend Schuldig had. Schuldig realised at that moment that he might very well be the only person left who stood any chance of rescuing his team… and for that he would need Weiss. However, manipulating the kittens would not be an easy task. He had to be careful. _This is the only chance Schwarz will ever have_ he thought as he slowly drifted back into a restless slumber.

Schuldig spent the rest of the day resting. Later that afternoon was Aya's shift and although common sense told the Weiss assassin that there would be no need for a weapon, he still kept his katana within reach, just in case, as he kept his eyes on the sleeping telepath. He was startled when Schuldig's eyes suddenly flew open and the telepath muttered something unintelligible.

"What's the matter with you?" Aya asked, shaking him roughly as the telepath's long fingers grabbed reflexivly onto his shirtsleeve.

Schuldig moaned and began to trash violently, speaking in foreign tongues – more than one as far as Aya could tell. Aya knew it must have something to do with his telepathy and tried wrenching his arm free from Schuldig's grasp, but the other redhead clung to him in panic.

"Hey, wake up," Aya awkwardly ordered as he tried to prise the vice like fingers off his arm, "Pull yourself together."

For several moments Schuldig's condition remained volatile. Then his body suddenly spasmed and the next time he opened his eyes, they finally seemed to focus on Aya.

"Is it over?" the swordsman asked.

"Yeah," Schuldig glanced down and quickly let go of the other man's arm, " sorry."

"Your telepathy?" Aya surmised.

"Normally there are some pills, which help me stay in control, but I haven't taken them take for at least two months," Schuldig quietly mumbled. "Oh, verdammt, my head." Schuldig grimaced, both from the pain and the fear of divulging too much information. He hadn't intended to tell Weiss anything more than needed, he certainly wasn't about to start allowing them to delve into his life story.

"I get you an aspirin." Aya said when the redhead didn't continue. He retrieved the medicine and a glass of water and helped Schuldig to drink it.

"Thanks," the telepath replied leaning back.

"We'll have to talk soon." Aya stated pointedly.

Schuldig nodded and closed his eyes. At least the pain was ebbing.

After dinner Weiss gathered in Yohji's room.

"Alright, we've held up our end of the bargain and saved you ass. Now it's time for you to share some information with us." Aya ordered. "What do you know about my sister?"

"I know, where she is, why SZ wants her and even how to wake her up." Schuldig replied without hesitation.

"No one can wake a coma patient," Aya told him blandly.

"We have other possibilities than medications." Schuldig replied calmly, "after all, you are in no position to argue with me about how the human mind operates."

"Let's start with her whereabouts." Omi quickly interjected, staving off the oncoming argument.

"Not so fast. _Manu manum lavat_." Schuldig replied gesturing with his hands.

"What?" four voices chorused in obvious confusion.

"It's Latin, and it means one hand washes the other. When you help me, I will help you." Schuldig answered.

"We've helped you more than enough," Ken snapped, "what else do you want?"

"My team – I want my team back." Schuldig replied determination in his voice.

"Exactly why should we help you save our enemies?" Aya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you need me. SZ is too powerful for Kritiker... or do you see that in a different way?"

"No," Aya acknowledged, "but why should we trust you?"

"Because I hate SZ more than you do." Schuldig answered with cold eyes.

"That's something I was wondering about" Yohji interjected, "Why has SZ suddenly turned against Schwarz?"

"They found out, that we planned to betray them. To break free of their possession." It was obvious, that Schuldig didn't liked to talk about it. He turned to look at Aya as he continued "you don't have time for second thoughts. Your sister is headed towards a most unpleasant fate. I can help her – and you to fight SZ."

"And giving, that we agree to this... deal, how will it work?" the leader of Weiss asked warily.

"You help me to find my team-mates and free them. For each of them I give you something in return. My knowledge about SZ, the whereabouts of your sister… and …the way to…. wake her," Schuldig concluded weakly as another fit of coughing threatened to overtake him.

During their discussion they had forgotten how ill he the other man still was. The telepath had seemed almost as cool and arrogant as ever. _He's still too weak to keep up his façade for very long_; Yohji mused, as he helped the other man to lie back down. Schuldig turned questioning eyes to the blond.

"Sleep now. We'll discuss your proposal and give you an answer when you wake up." Yohji said patiently.

But it seemed that there was not much to talk about. "Even when it means a deal with the devil himself, I have to try to find my sister," Aya told them. "You guys don't have to help me. Actually, I would understand if you prefer not to be pulled into it."

"Bullshit, Aya, we are a team," Yohji told him, "we won't leave you alone."

"Yeah, we're your friends," Ken added.

"We're going to help you to free your sister," Omi finished, "but we'll have to be careful with Schuldig."

"More than just careful," Aya said firmly, turning an untrusting eye to the figure lying on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Schuldig glanced up as the members of Weiss strode single file back in to Yohji's bedroom the next morning. He could sense from their body language that they had come to an agreement regarding what he had discussed the night before.

"We've decided to go along with your idea," Ken told Schuldig, "but if you try to betray us, make no mistake, we **will** hunt you down."

"Don't worry… at the moment we have the same goal." Schuldig answered dryly.

"And how do you suggest we find them?" Omi asked, "do you already have a plan in mind?"

"We need to search for the Garage." Schuldig replied shifting gingerly in his seat.

"The garage?" Omi questioned with a confused frown.

"There are two locations, where SZ processes the people they deem in need of punishment, " Schuldig explained, his eyes growing hard, "no one knows where they are or exactly what unpleasantness takes place there. Their code names are the Fabric and the Garage. The Fabric you found two days ago, I'm sure at least one of my team-mates will be in the Garage as well."

"Alright, well that's certainly a place to begin, " Omi answered, rising and heading to his own room to search through Weiss' computer files for any helpful information. Aya and Ken soon followed him out of the room.

"Now what?" Schuldig asked glancing around Yohji's room. Most of the time he had spent in the room he had been unconscious and he'd never really taken stock of his surroundings. He was pleasantly surprised at what he found; perhaps the blond was not a hopeless idiot after all.

"We wait. Omi's looking for information. Ken and Aya are working in the flower shop and I'm stuck here to make sure you don't _accidentally_ kill us from behind." Yohji said with an over dramatised sigh.

"So, what do you think of me?" the redhead asked tilting his head slightly to read the titles on Yohji's bookshelves.

"Only the worst." Yohji replied flatly, slightly uneasy about the redhead's scrutiny of his personal space.

"Then it's a good thing I've got lots of time to convince everyone of the opposite... Especially you." Schuldig replied, smirking at the blond.

"Why me?" Yohji wondered aloud, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to give the redhead the opportunity to cause any more trouble, but he couldn't help but be curious.

"Because your mind is sweet kitten, and the rest of you is very pleasing to the eyes." He replied openly looking the blond up and down.

This was certainly not the answer that Yohji was expecting. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked annoyed.

"Well, since it seems that I am going to be forced to spend a great deal of time stuck here I think it's good time to get to know you better," his leer made it clear just which way he wanted to know Yohji better.

"I'm not sure that I want to know you any better." Yohji answered acidly.

"Are you sure?" Schuldig grinned, "you might not find another person anytime soon who is found of Guareschi." He replied a hand gesturing to the bookshelf along Yohji's wall.

"You've actually heard of him?" Yohji stared at him with an open mouth the second time that morning, he was pointy trying to ignore the redhead's earlier remarks and stay on a safe topic…books…

"Don Camillo und Peppone is popular in Germany. I didn't know that it had been into Japanese." The other man replied slowly.

"Asuka gave them to me years ago. I actually really enjoyed that book." Yohji replied offhandedly.

"Me too. Have you ever seem the films?" Schuldig questioned.

This caused Yohji to raise a sceptical eyebrow, shaking his head to the negative, "Did they actually find someone who could made a believable Don Camillo?"

"Oh, yes, Fernandel was rather perfect for that performance." the telepath replied.

"Sorry to interrupt you," Ken suddenly appeared in the doorway, " Omi has found something."

As the three of them headed to Omi's room, Ken whispered to Yohji: "What on earth had you two so chatty all of a sudden?"

"We were just talking about some of my books," Yohji muttered embarrassed. He had to be more careful with the telepath, he thought as they neared Omi's room.

"So, what have you found out kid?" he asked Omi as the trio entered the room, quickly changing the topic.

The youngest member of Weiss was seated in front of his computer: "I've checked all places Kritiker has connected with SZ and there are only two places where the prison could be. The first is near central station in the large skyscraper, here… The other is in a suburb… according to the development plans the place was created with an abnormally large cellar..." The young blond stated pointing to two small red markers blinking on the computers map.

"I know the first one," Schuldig added, " I've been in and out of that building several times. It's not a really equipped to hide a prison, but the other one sounds promising."

"Fine, we need to be sure," Aya said," Ken, you're on reconnaissance for today. Watch the building: Who goes in, who comes out…. but be careful. And take the heat sensors with you, I want to know if anyone so much as sneezes in that place."

"Hai." Ken said turning to gather his gear.

The rest of the morning Aya himself watched their "guest" to Schuldig's dismay. The telepath knew it better than to try to lure him into a conversation. It was already afternoon when Ken returned. "There are very few visitors," he told them, "but I have seen cars, transporting something – or maybe someone – and there are lots of people underground, according to the heat sensors."

"Sounds like a prison to me," Yohji mused, " what about their security?"

"They have an alarm of course, but it shouldn't be a problem for Omi. Two guards are stationed at the main entrance; I'm not sure how many are inside. Heat sensors show a lot of bodies, but I have no way of seeing who is who without physically being in the room with them, he finished with an exasperated sigh. What do you think Aya?"

The redhead seemed to ponder the question for a brief moment, studying some diagrams Omi had printed up of the building. " We have to act now, before they are on the move again. Omi will shut down their security system. Yohji and I will take the front doors, you handle the back. If you run across any SZ, kill them. We will search the cellar for any member of Schwarz, than call the police to take care of the rest. Any questions?"

"Yes. What about me?" Schuldig asked.

"In your current state, you'll be of no help. And I don't intend to give you a weapon. You stay here and I would strongly advise you to still be here when we return," Aya growled.

"Don't worry I'll behave… maybe catch up on my reading," Schuldig scoffed as he stalked back to Yohji's room, where he did actually pretended to read.

"You better not do anything stupid," Yohji warned, as he came to retrieve his mission jacket.

"You just be careful and don't get yourself killed," answered Schuldig softly, and before Yohji could react the redhead head had leaned over and was kissing him. Yohji stood frozen, soft lips touching his own and an insisting tongue slipping in, exploring his mouth. Schuldig wasn't shy and soft like the girls he dated, but strong and demanding. It was the best kiss he could remember and when the redhead moved away, all Yohji could do, was stare at him. Schuldig, smiled, running a finger over Yohji's lips, closing his mouth, "be careful, ja?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was a long wait for Schuldig. Despite the exterior coolness he portrayed, he really couldn't bring himself to pay attention to the book in front of him. He spent most of his time up and about, perusing the various objects in Yohji's room. His body protested prolonged movement forcing him to rest often, but his mind was too on-edge to allow for such comforts for long. The two hours that the Weiss assassins were away seemed to stretch on for days, however eventually Schuldig heard the sharp resonating sounds of doors slamming and boots scraping on the tiled floors below, indicating their return. He quickly rushed down the stairs to find out about the results of the mission.

"Looks like it is your turn to keep up your end of the bargain," Aya said stepping to the side so that the telepath could see Nagi's limp, unconscious form cradled in Ken's arms.

"You didn't seem to care to much about him, the last time we met," Yohji commented, moving nearer when Schuldig went over to check on the teenager. Schuldig's eyes quickly darted over to Yohji's form near his side, but he chose to ignore the comment for the time being. There were more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Don't worry about him. Omi will take care of his injuries," Aya started coldly, eyeing the telepath, "tell us what you know about my sister!"

Schuldig reluctantly moved away from Nagi's side and went to sit at the table with the remainder of Weiss. He felt as though he was sitting atop hot coals, as he explained to Aya, Yohji and Ken what he knew, the names, the facts and a good deal of the things he suspected. In the end they seemed satisfied with his answers.

"Okay, so I guess that's it for now it," Yohji announced turning to face the redhead, "Nagi was taken to Omi's quarters, upstairs. We've decided that you two can use his living room for yourselves for now." Yohji raised his hand and indicated the rooms down the hall a bit farther than his own. Schuldig nodded and quickly went upstairs. He was exhausted and there was a consistent, dull pounding behind his eyes, but he had to see Nagi. As he entered the dimly lit room he could see the younger man curled up on a bed. He slowly moved nearer, afraid of startling the telekinetic.

"Nagi?" Schuldig whispered softly kneeling down near the bedside, placing a hand gently on the teenagers shoulder to wake him," hey, little one, wake up."

"Schu?" the younger man blinked sleepily at him. Nagi found it difficult to keep his eyes open, but Schuldig's voice drifted through the haze in his mind.

"Yes Nagi, it's me, you're safe. Everything will get alright." The redhead replied softly trying to comfort the disoriented boy.

"Weiss?" Nagi asked, confusion etched upon his young face.

"Don't worry. I have a deal with them. We'll get Brad and Farfarello back, okay?" Schuldig explained briefly before the younger man drifted off again. Schuldig imagined that the Nagi had not had a peaceful night's rest since he had been taken away.

"Hm, "Nagi responded, closing his eyes again, trusting that Schuldig was going to tale care of everything.

Omi didn't like the idea of having Schwarz setting up camp in his quarters, even though Ken had installed a security monitor, allowing him to see what they were doing and ensure his own safety. "At least Nagi is in better shape than Schuldig was when we brought him in. He just needs rest, but not a constant nursemaid," Omi thought before he fell asleep. Two hours later he was awake again. He had had nightmares like these often over the years and knew he wouldn't go back to sleep anytime soon. He didn't want read, so he decided to look in on his two "roommates". Both seemed to be asleep. Nagi moved lightly and seemed to be having nightmares as well. Omi watched sympathetically as the boy thrashed in his sheets. Before he could decide if to do something, a movement startled him. Schuldig had woken up and moved over to the other bed.

"Nagi, wake up," Schuldig shook the younger man," hush, it's just a nightmare."

"Schu?" sleepily replied Nagi throwing his arms around him and snuggling close.

"Yeah… it's okay," the telepath whispered and gently cradled the teenager as he fell back into a deep slumber. It looked as though the redhead was settling in for a while. Omi went back to his bed very confused. He had never suspected Mastermind to be so … nice.

When Nagi woke the next time it was already morning and Schuldig was sleeping beside him. It was really him and not just another wishful dream. He was safe – well... as safe as one could be around Weiss he supposed. But anywhere was better that than a torture chamber at any rate. It felt good to have at least one team member around him. Nagi had been very angry with them when Tot died, but now it was nearly forgotten. All he wanted was Crawford and Farfarello back.

Schuldig moved in his sleep and Nagi focused back on him. He looked much too pale and to thin. What had they done to him? Gently he stroked his cheek.

"Guten Morgen, Nagi, " Schuldig smiled at him.

Meanwhile, Aya had decided that it was Yohji who should keep watch over the Schwartz members while Ken was managing the flower shop, so he and Omi could properly review the information Schuldig had given them.

Yohji wasn't too unhappy about it. His head had wheeled since the kiss yesterday. He was clearly attracted to the redhead. Probably had been since the first time he had laid eyes on him. He had never thought that the attraction went both ways until yesterday. However the fact remained that he couldn't trust Schuldig and there in lie the problem. On the other hand it would only be sex. Something he had done so often enough with innocent women. But Schuldig was neither a woman nor an innocent. He was like fire – beautiful but dangerous. But Yohji felt like doing something dangerous. To drive out the face of Neu, when he strangled her was worth every risk, even if it was only for a few moments.

Guarding the two assassins was boring, so Yohji had plenty of time to think. After breakfast the two Schwartz assassins spent their time reading, so Yohji looked into a book himself pretending to be interested in the pages that lie before him. However his mind kept wandering to the redhead sitting just across the room from him.

By the afternoon Nagi was starting to get restless.

"You should sleep a little," Schuldig suggested, "or lie down at least." Nagi acquiesced, lying down on the bed using Schuldig's lap as a pillow.

"Read something to me?" Nagi asked, his head remaining in Schuldig's lap, the older assassin rolled his eyes in mock annoyance but never the less he picked up the book Nagi has discarded on the bed and began reading aloud.

Yohji watched them in surprise. It was clear, that it wasn't the first time that Schuldig played the mother for the younger assassin. Both were too comfortable for this. So, Yohji mused, Mastermind had a soft side as well… interesting. And that voice, it certainly wasn't helping his hormones any…

It was already evening when Aya came back: "Did they do anything unusual?" He asked entering the room.

"No, they were just reading. It was excruciatingly boring having to watch them." The blond complained stretching. "So did you guys come up with anything new?"

"Hmm, a lot of information was new for Kritiker, but it fit with the information, they already had. We would like to talk a bit with Nagi, if you can just keep an eye on Mastermind."

"I guess if it's necessary," Yohji sighed feigning annoyance, but inside he wasn't bored anymore, not at all. It was time for next step and this time he would be in control. Aya nodded, unaware of the blonde's eagerness to fulfil his job to the utmost.

As soon as Aya and Nagi were gone, he went to Schuldig.

"Hello, Schatz, do you want something?" the redhead man teased him.

"I think so, "Yohji answered huskily, pulling Schuldig harshly to his feet and into his arms to kiss him.

"Did I miss something?" the telepath asked surprised.

"Do you think, you are the only one, who can pull this act? After all I have had all day to think about what I want to do to you" He whispered before slipping tongue into the heavenly cavern that was Schuldig's mouth, and grabbing his buttocks. Their tongues battled for dominance until Schuldig brushed Yohji's nipple causing the other man to gasp into the kiss.

"You are not playing fair!" The blond replied around his partner's mouth.

"I'm the bad guy remember?" Schuldig laughed as he somehow manoeuvred them to the bed. Yohji let himself fall backwards and pulled Schuldig down on top off him. While the redhead was struggling to get rid of their pants, he sneaked his hands under his shirt and stroked Schuldig's back.

Finally Schuldig managed get the pants out of the way and both groaned, as their erections meet for the first time. "I really would like to elaborate that, but since our lovely orchid could be back any moment…" Schuldig rocked his hips and their cocks, gliding along, ignited more nerves. It was hot and fast, hands and lips moved in frenzied motions as they reached their peaks at the same moment. Schuldig collapsed on top of Yohji, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"You smell good." He said lazily.

"We better get cleaned up." Yohji answered.

When Aya returned both sat quietly and were reading again, as nothing had happened at all.

"Ken will watch them for the rest of the evening." he said, motioning that Yohji was free to go now.

"Good," Yohji replied, still pretending to be annoyed. However he lightly brushed Schuldig's shoulder… their eyes meeting nearly imperceptibly for just a moment, as he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Omi couldn't sleep well again that night. Nightmares of his own kidnapping reoccurring in a resonant play-by-play, with no beginning and no end. One of those horrible, non-lucid dreams, where a person knows they are dreaming, but can't force themselves to awaken..

_Omi was in that dirty little room, where they waited for him, ready to torture and kill him! He tried to get away, tried to run... But than he stumbled against something solid_ - a cupboard? Suddenly he knew where he was. In his dining room. ..He was sleepwalking again. Half-caught in the memories he whimpered quietly. Then he remembered the two rival assassins, which were only inches away. And suddenly he felt really afraid. But maybe … if he was quiet enough, he might able to just go back to his bedroom. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm,

"What have we here?" whispered a well known voice," a little stray kitten with nightmares."

The telepath must have felt his distress, Omi thought inwardly panicking. Who knew how long Schuldig had been spying on him?

"Time to go back to bed." Schuldig told him and Omi was skilfully manoeuvred back into his room.

"Leave me alone," the young blond muttered defiantly.

"Don't worry about anything," The older man whispered somewhere near his ear. Something in Schuldig's voice was unnaturally soothing and Omi, exhausted, let himself be manhandled into the bed. The telepath covered him up with his thick blankets and stroked his cheek. "Now close your eyes and sleep again," Schuldig whispered almost hypnotically, and Omi closed his eyes feeling utterly safe.

Nagi woke early in the to see two blue eyes looking at him from across the room. "Did you sleep well?" Schuldig asked, already awake," I think our hosts are still asleep. Time to brainstorm our tactics."

"Schwarz's tactics?" Nagi asked a bit confused.

"Of course, " Schuldig smirked, "our personal crusade against the world is still on the menu. And there's always payback with SZ to consider…"

"And Weiss?" The younger man questioned his eyes narrowing.

"I don't think we have the same … attitude towards life. But we can't get Brad and Farfarello back without some sort of help. That being as it may, we play nice for a while. Why not try and socialise a bit with little Bombay?"

"Okay, " Nagi nodded, but couldn't bite back the scathing retort," like you are socialising with Balinese?"

Schuldig laughed raising his hands in mock surrender: "Sometimes you can link duty and pleasure." He replied with his trademark smirk firmly in place.

Nagi, never being one to procrastinate, begin his assigned "task" immediately after breakfast. "Hello," he called, almost shyly into Omi´s room.

"Hi, " Omi seemed as unsure as he was.

"I thought I could help you with the work on the computer. With Schwarz that was my job and since we are guests, I thought I could do something for you as well."

"Any assistance you could offer would be greatly appreciated, some of theses SZ programs are nearly impossible to access," Omi bowed lightly and explained him what he was doing for the moment.

Yohji had had a bad day and was tired after he got off work. They had delivered a lot of flowers to the penthouse of a rich crazy American lady. Now his shoulder and back muscles hurt and his mood was not very chipper.

"What do you want?" he snapped, when Schuldig came into his room.

"Oh, there's someone grumpy," Schuldig smirked, "I was just thinking about deepening our relationship."

"No interest." Yohji replied acidly, looking around the room distractedly.

"What's the matter? Is your back hurting darling?" Schuldig mocked, " Let me have a look." He sat down beside Yohji and ran a hand down his lean back.

"Leave me alone," Yohji muttered.

"Trust me - you'll feel a lot better." Schuldig replied in his favourite "Dr. knows best" voice.

Yohji shot a glance at him but didn't move when Schuldig put his hands under his T-shirt and massaged his back. Eventually Yohji began to relax into it. You give great massages," he observed quietly.

"I'm good at a lot of things," Schuldig answered and concentrated on the knots between the shoulders," and you are welcome."

When Yohji's muscles were relaxed again, the redhead leaned back: "So, what now?"

" I'm going to eat, maybe watch a film." Normally Yohji would have gone out, but it was practically monsooning outside, not at all practical weather for club gear "Do you want to stay for a bit?" he asked suddenly, not keen on spending the whole evening alone with his thoughts of Neu.

Schuldig sat down without questions and astoundingly Yohji found himself enjoying the evening. It was really relaxing to spend time with someone who didn't treat him as if he would break any moment. And Schuldig had quite a sense of humour, even if it was particularly sarcastic at times. The movies were defiantly a lot funnier with Schuldig's running commentary on them. He suddenly realised that with all that had been going on that evening, he _almost_ hadn't even spared a thought for his beloved Asuka. A feeling akin to guilt washed over him when he realised his oversight. After all he didn't deserve to be sitting having fun, while the woman he had loved lay cold in her grave.

"You can't forget, hm?" the telepath ask, from beside him.

"Don't fuck with my head," Yohji replied, but his voice lacked real venom.

"I know you don't want to hear this," Schuldig answered, throwing one arm around him, "but you couldn't have saved her."

"But…" Yohji whispered not able to finish the sentence.

"If she really was Asuka, do you really think, she would wanted to live as that? As play thing to someone like Masafumi?" The redhead asked logically.

"Interesting conversation, do you think that really believe that or do you just want to get into my pants?"

"Both," Schuldig answered truthfully and kissed him. "You are so tense, " he said licking his throat, "let me help."

It was strange to be the passive one for Yohji. But it felt good. Schuldig slowly shed Yohji's cloths, stroking him in the process, until Yohji's pants felt a bit tight and he begged Schuldig to hurry on. "Impatient little kitten," Schuldig smirked but took mercy in him and freed his cock, stroking along the length.

Yohji groaned: "That's not fair. You're still wearing too many clothes."

"Whatever makes you happy." Schuldig began to strip agonisingly slow and very professional, enjoying the effect; it had on his kitten. Then he kissed him again and kneaded his buttocks.

"Schuldig!" The blond moaned breathlessly, Despite Yohji's moaning and squirming Schuldig took his time to prepare him. First one finger than two, rubbing his prostate.

Yohji convulsed a bit: "Schu!"

Schuldig became painfully aroused himself as he prepared himself and slid slowly in. He didn't want to hurt his kitten. In long strokes he moved in and out making sure to hit that special spot with each stroke.

"Yes," whispered Yohji," oh yes!"

Schuldig began to stroke Yohji's cock; the blond was too far-gone to last long. The tightening of muscles sent Schuldig over the edge as well. Exhausted they snuggled up for a moment. "You better go now," Yohji finally sighed, a bit uneasy.

Schuldig nodded and went back to his own room to sleep. Again he was woken by Omi's nightmares. The kitten was projecting like hell. Sighing he got up again and went to Omi´s room. Softly he shook his shoulder, using his powers to placate him. "Sh, everything is alright," he whispered and sent the boy back into sleep.

"Curing bad dreams again?" Nagi whispered, amused when he came back.

Schuldig shrugged. He couldn't help it. He knew how bad dreams, especially those concocted from memories, could be. He just couldn't let other people suffer like he did. "Just an annoying habit of mine I guess." he replied with a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Omi found that his mind kept wandering while he was trying to work. It clear to him that last night's restful sleep was Schuldig´s work. Since the two members of Schwarz began staying with Weiss, he had developed some surprising opinions regarding their personalities. Schuldig had been behaving like the bastard he knew… most of the time. However, sometimes, when he thought no one would notice, he could be astoundingly kind, in his twisted sort of way. Was the redhead really that good of an actor? Then there was Nagi; Nagi didn't look like a killer at all. _"But then again neither do I,"_ mused Omi. Nagi was even younger than Omi. He was polite and helpful and Omi found himself liking the kid, against his better judgement. Could it really all be no more than a trick to lull Weiss into a false sense of security? At times like these Omi wished he had Schuldig´s gift of telepathy so he could sooth his worried nerves.

His internal deliberation was interrupted by a curious voice "Omi-kun?" he looked up, and saw Nagi entering the room with two cups of tea, "do you need some help?"

"Yes, I could really use a second opinion," he made space for him to fit in," I've found something interesting in the files Kritiker sent me yesterday, have a look." He said, his mind quickly going back to the job at hand. "If you look at the areas of knows SZ occupation we can form a sort of territorial overlap. By using a form of geographic profiling we can create a grid that should help us to narrow down out search area considerably. However I need to get the computer to recognise the different relevance of the locals so that it will come up with a more accurate grid. It's turning out to be more difficult than I had anticipated. The maps I have of this area all seem be inaccurate, at best. " Omi said with a sigh.

"Let me have a look Nagi said rolling another computer chair near Omi. The blond moved over a bit to allow him better access to the computer. Nagi was soon logging onto the internet. "I'm going to access a few satellites to help us create a GPS to work from. If we feed the data points into the system in the order of relevance we should be able to create an image to superimpose on the city maps we have. This will give us a centre and direction for our search." He explained as his fingers quickly flew over the keyboard. Omi found himself highly impressed. The kid had been able to hack in and take over some of the governments own satellites in the amount of time it took most people to check their email! He was damn good! It took several hours and several more cups of tea, but together they managed to work out one place where several organizations of SZ seemed to be drawn together.

Later that night found the members of Weiss and Schwartz gathered in Weiss' small briefing room. Manx and Birman had been called in, much to their displeasure at the situation.

"We need to strike now, before SZ has time to regroup. They know we're coming, we need to attack them before they can come after us," Omi told the others the next morning.

"And maybe find out more about the rest of Schwartz as well," Nagi added, pointedly.

It took quite a bit of negotiation with Manx and Birman, but in the end Kritiker agreed to the plan Omi and Nagi had concocted.

"We don't like it, but we need your help," Aya told Schuldig and Nagi, "but one wrong move and …"

"We know, we know… really, you should change that disc," Schuldig sneered, "I've heard this song before." He turned and locked eyes with Aya, "we are professional, believe me, we have more experience with these things than you kittens ever will have."

"The things you've done are nothing to be proud of, " Ken spat angrily, Omi quickly stepped between them, "Don't let them provoke you. You shouldn't get worked up before the mission. It'll ruin your concentration. For now remember that we are on the same side."

Ken didn't respond but angrily turned away from the German.

The mission began at sunset. Omi's job was to secure the upper rooms and dispatch any SZ agents that might be hanging around the place, while Ken kept watch from below. The others divided over the other floors. The guards at the staircase were easily disposed of, but then there seemed to be no one else. The whole set up seemed almost too easy. Omi slowly examined the remaining rooms. Suddenly he heard a sound behind him. He spun around, but it was too late. Something hit him hard in the back of the head. Disoriented he fell to the floor and cursed himself. Fingers closed around his throat and began trying to squeeze the life out of him. Omi knew that he needed help pretty soon, if wanted to survive.

_But you can't call anymore, can you_? _Pathetic. _ He heard a voice in his head; then his capturer suddenly fell to the floor. Once his vision cleared he looked up to see Schuldig smirking down on him. "I will never understand how you kittens have managed to survive this long." The redhead mocked, distastefully rolling the dead SZ soldier's body away from Omi with the toe of his boot.

Yohji, Ken and Aya entered the room soon after Schuldig. The ground floor has been cleared out. Yohji said, adjusting his watch. He cast a curious look at Omi's position on the floor. "What happened to you kid?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I got surprised, luckily Schuldig came around when he did, or else Weiss might be one member short." Omi replied slowly raising himself from the floor, a red tinge of embarrassment on his cheeks. Assassins were not supposed to be caught by surprise.

Aya cast a sceptical look as Nagi entered the room and went to stand between Schuldig and Omi. "Only the cellar is left," he told his team, when all were together again, "Omi and Nagi you have a look at the computers. The rest of you come with me."

In the cellar there were a lot of rooms, which seemed mostly unused. But than Ken opened a door and was blinded by light.

Schuldig blinked a second, before he realized what the man was pointing at them. He opened his mouth to warn the others, but than he was hit by the hell machine. He fell to the floor with an almost inhuman scream, writhing in pain.

Yohji and Aya had ducked just in time and sprang out of the way. Yohji landed on a table, seeing Schuldig and Ken still convulsing in agony in his peripheral vision. His temper flared, and his wire flew around the neck of Schuldig´s torturer, with a sudden movement he nearly severed the man's head. Aya had already killed the other solider who was attacking ken. "What the hell did they hit us with?" the Brunet asked slowly rising from the floor. Schuldig was slowly shaking his head from side to side trying to clear his head; his eyes strangely glazed over. "Hey, are you alright?" Yohji asked stepping toward the redhead. Schuldig seemed take a slow personal inventory of himself before nodding. "Yeah, I'll be okay…that think packs a heck of a punch."

"Let's get out of here before anyone else show up with more new toys " Aya said motioning towards the exit.

After that they decided a long conference with Kritiker was in order.

"Well this should be fun," quipped Yohji as he settled in for a long stay in the briefing room. "You guys are lucky you get to miss this," he said motioning to Schuldig and Nagi who were heading back toward their room.

"You boys have fun now," Schuldig joked tiredly as the pair began to trudge up the stairs to rest. " It was clear that Manx and Birman's trust of the two Schwartz members only extended so far. They were not invited to the post mission debriefing.

"Do you think we'll have soon enough information to find Crawford?" Schuldig asked the younger assassin as they reached their temporary living quarters.

"I think so, Omi and I have found a lot in the files. It's just a matter of forming a grid of the known areas of SZ operations. After that narrowing it down should be simple enough. Omi's really good in researching."

"You like him, don't you?" Schuldig asked with an odd glint in his eyes.

"He's alright… for someone, who is not Schwarz." Nagi added quickly, catching his mistake.

"Don't forget that little one. No one is like us. To the rest of the world we are just freaks." The redhead replied sharply.

Nagi nodded. He knew that of course. Someone like Omi couldn't understand what it meant to be paranormal, to have abilities that would forever separate you from the rest of society. - but working together with Omi felt like having a friend for the first time and he liked that feeling. However, Schwarz was more important, Schwartz was family.

Yohji had problems concentrating during the meeting. He couldn't forget how Schuldig had been

writhing in pain. His screams still seemed to echo in his mind. Why did seeing the German in pain affect him like that? More so even than Ken's agony! It was only sex, to help keep his thoughts away from Neu or Asuka or… whoever she had been. He was not supposed to get emotionally involved, to care.

Yohji sighed, he had known that he was playing with fire, but he never had thought that he could be burned in such a way. He couldn't really listen the discussion and was glad, when he was dismissed to bed. He craved his fire-haired lover; he had no patience to wait tonight. He needed to see him, to touch him, hold him. To prove to himself that things really would turn out alright. There must a way, maybe if thought loud enough… he concentrated:

_SCHULDIG?_

_Stop shouting I'm listening. What do you want kitten? _

_You. Now. _

_An impatient little kitten are we? _

_Are you coming? _

_Yes._

A few moments later Schuldig came into Yohji's bedroom. Before he could even fully close the door Yohji was all over him. There was desperation in the other man's movements. Each kiss, each caress was filled with need, fear, longing. The emotion in the air was tangible.

They fell on the bed. Schuldig found he had to break away from the blond for air. _"Where is this coming from?"_ He wondered to himself.

"Woah, slow down," he said brushing Yohji's hair away from his face revealing the torrent of emotions in the blonde's eyes. "Hey, it's alright," Schuldig cradled him close," what happened to you, kitten?"

Yohji buried his head in his shoulder and was content to let Schuldig read the answer from his mind. When the telepath entered his thoughts, it felt like a caress and Yohji found himself relaxing into it. He nearly jumped, when he heard Schuldig´s voice next to him:

"You think you care for me, hm? Don't forget who I am and that this cooperation could be limited." Schuldig whispered. He was surprised to see the expression on Yohji's face turn to a look of intense determination. The sudden calm and accepting rhythm of his mind was amazing. It seemed that perhaps the blond really did understand their situation better than he could have imagined.

"I know, but I need you and I don't care, if it's just for a while. I intend to make the most of what we have. Now enough discussion," Yohji kissed him and massaged his cock through his trousers. The German was still too coherent for his liking.

After ravishing his mouth, he went to his neck, sucking a very sensitive spot behind his ear. Schuldig groaned and pulled the hand massaging his crotch away. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. "Yohji," he protested, as the same hand sneaked up to pinch his nibbles.

"What's the matter, Mastermind?" Yohji dragged his tongue through the earshell. That one erotic gesture was all it too to shatter any self control Schuldig might have considered.

"I think, I need to undress." He rasp huskily.

"Let me help you," Yohji grinned and began slowly to undress him, kissing each inch of exposed skin.

Schuldig was soon panting heavily under that sweet torture. He was quickly lying naked on the bed beneath the blond, as he teased and caressed his body. "Yohji, " he pleaded, when fingers ghosted over his arse, " I need more."

"Do you?" Yohji kissed his neck and along his spine while his fingers concentrated working in that tight opening, deliberately hitting the prostate in the process.

"Yohji," Schuldig whined, "do it?"

"What shall I do?" Yohji smirked.

"Need you in me." Schuldig gasp.

Yohji enjoyed the pleading. He quickly shed his remaining clothes, prepared himself and entered his fire-haired lover. Enjoying the tightness around him, he made sure to hit that special spot with every thrust. Slowly he began to work Schuldig's cock with his free hand as well.

Schuldig leaned back to hungrily kiss him again. The spiral of lust increased, until they both found their release.

But instead of letting him go, Yohji curled up against the drowsy German. He needed that comfort, even, if it was only for a few weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Omi´s mind was swirling with thoughts about Weiss´ new houseguests. Finally deciding that he might as well give up on sleep he decided to get up and went down to the kitchen discovering that Nagi had already made coffee.

"You look very thoughtful, Omikun, " Nagi said, offering him a cup.

"Yeah, I have been thinking a lot about this situation with you and Schuldig."

"It must be difficult to have us here." Nagi answered taking a seat at the table.

"Not as difficult, as I would have imagined. I guess I´m beginning to see the human beings behind Schwarz. I am beginning to wonder if you guys are really my enemies."

"I´m very glad about that," Nagi said solemnly," I´d like to be your friend. ´ve never really had friends before. I was always differented from everyone else. Schwarz was the first time that I didnt feel like a monster. All I ever wanted was a normal life, with a normal job, a girlfriend, and friends. Do you think that sounds silly?"

"Not at all. I know the feeling. Maybe we´ll find it someday. I could accept to trust you. But Schuldig – he may have saved my life during the last mission and I know that sometimes he can be an all right guy. But there´s still Ouka and all the others he has hurt in the past. It´s going to take a lot for me to be able to get over that and trust him."

Nagi nodded: "Here´s my advice: Schuldig wont betray you, as long as this deal lasts but in the end he is very different from you. Different doesn´t mean bad, just -¦ different."

"I think I´ll go talk to him and try to get some things cleared up, if you´ll excuse me." Omi said rising room the table.

"He´s not in our room. But you might find him in Yohji's quarters." Nagi motioned toward the upstairs.

"Yohji has seemed more stable these last few days," Omi mused, as he moved up the steps Schuldig seemed to be good for its friend. Even if he didn´t understand why. He tiptoed into Yohji's room and found them sleeping. Yohji had his face hidden in Schuldig's neck and their hands were intertwined.

"Yohji, Schuldig, good morning," Omi whispered, waking them both.

"Omi! " a flustered Yohji grabbed his bathrobe and disappeared into the bathroom.

Schuldig just looked up calmly at the teenager: "You needed something?"

"Yes, I´ve spent the last few days doing a lot of thinking. Nagi and I have come to an understanding of sorts, and I want to trust you. But there is one thing I have to know. "

"Ouka." Schuldig sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"Ouka. Why did you kill her?"

"It was fun to play with you and her," Schuldig calmly met his eyes, "but it shouldn´t have gone that far. I apologize for putting her in a situation that I couldn´t control anymore. A person in my position can never afford to lose control," Schuldig´s eyes seemed to focus on something in the distance.

"Why is it so amusing for you to play with people and their emotions?"

"That´s what I am." Schuldig answered with a wave of his hand "You can be different, I´ve seen it, Yojhi´s seen it! Why do you want to remain a villain to us?"

Omi wished he could see behind the mental shields Schuldig had built up so carefully.

"You wouldn´t understand what you found if you could," Schuldig told him, answering his thoughts, "I´m different."

"Yes, but different doesn´t necessarily mean bad," Omi smirked parroting Nagi´s earlier statement, "You don´t exactly encourage it, but I´ll try to trust you."

With the help of Kritiker it wasn´t too difficult to interpret the information, they had gotten during the last mission, and the next afternoon Aya held a meeting.

"We think we may have discovered the location of one of the central bases for SZ, " Omi started.

"I think it might be the Millenium base," Nagi added.

"The what?" Ken asked.

"The Millenium base is a location so secret, that only about dozen other people know about it. None of them are here in Japan. However in the heart of SZ there were rumors about powerful psychic artifacts." Schuldig explained.

"What should we do?" Nagi asked.

"You must somehow get in their computer system," Aya answered, "as always, we need more information about the security and any other hidden dangers. And you have to be quick. They might guess what we´re planing."

Schuldig shook his head: "I don´t think so, SZ has only one weakness and that is their arrogance. They are so arrogant, that they never took you guys seriously, and that may be their downfall. We should go as soon as possible. Straight in to use the surprise effect."

"Really?" Ken looked to Aya for some rebuttal for Schuldig´s idea, but Aya nodded. If there was one similarity between the redheads, it was that they both hated to tiptoe around an enemy.

"Omi, Nagi, hurry." Aya said before leaving the room

Working nonstop over the next couple of days Omi and Nagi managed to compile several pages of information about guard changes and the security system for SZ. The mission started two days later at midnight.

At exactly twelve o´clock Schuldig and Nagi entered the building. The guards at the door were easily knocked out. The pair went into a great hallway where they met their first real resistance for SZ.

"Hello Schuldig, how nice to see you again." a man with violet hair greeted him, "I have to say I am surprised you are indeed still alive. Even so, I would have thought you had enough sense in that tiny brain of yours to run away. But dont worry, I´´ll make sure coming here will be the last mistake you ever make"

With this the man turned to a small army of SZ soldiers who had arrived with him."Kill them."

A barrage of psychic power was pointed on the two Schwarz, who sank to the floor in agony. Their suffering was short lived however. Their attackers suddenly began dropping like flies. Several dropped to the floor with Omi´s tiny darts protruding from their necks. The others were killed quickly dispelled of by Aya and Ken. Schuldig climbed to his feet just in time to see the violet head rolling down the hall, Yohj´s wire had apparently met its mark.

"So much for brains, " he murmured.

"This floor is cleared," Aya announced, "Yohji, Ken, Schuldig up to the next one. Omi, Nagi, you two come along to the cellar. You know what to do."

Ken went up the stairs first. "Two people coming from the right," he heard in his head and turned in time to surprise them, for Ken it was still strange to rely on the abilities of a telepath, but he had to admit that it was handy at times.

Yohji and Schuldig took care of rest of the guards. "Are there still other people on that floor?" Yohji asked. Schuldig concentrated and shook his head negatively. "Good. "

The majority of the rooms were empty but the last one opened into a hall, which had a strange assembly of items. For Ken and Yohji the room seemed to have a strange aura, but Schuldig's brain was instantly filled with the psychic waves, coming from the artifacts. It was too much power to bear. He sank to the floor, clutching his head desperately. Strong hands helped him up and he was moved outside. There he collapsed again, but was finally able to shut out the waves. "

You okay?" with some effort he managed to focus on Ken and Yohji, who were kneeling before him.

"Yeah, just a bit shaky," With Ken´s support he managed to stand.

"Drink that," Yohji came back with a bottle of water from the car.

"Thanks."

"You better stay outside," Ken told him, "just tell us how we burn this place to the ground."

"In the middle of the room stands something, that looks like a big piano," Schuldig sighed, "if you light that up the rest will burn like a house of matches."

"Good," Ken turned on the microphone," Siberian here. Are we ready to start the campfire?" He paused to listen to Ayas response "they´re almost ready."

Aya had lead Nagi and Omi downstairs. stopping only long enough to finish off the two guards, at the entrance with his katana. They went through a long dark corridor, without any doors. at end was a steel door. Omi opened it quickly and Nagi telekinetically threw the guards behind it to the next wall. Other men rushed forward only to be silenced by darts and Aya´s katana.

"I think thats all of them, take a look around and see if anything looks like it might be important," Aya told them.

Nagi´´ s eyes roamed to some machines near the center of the room. He knew what these machines were. Truthfinder were they called. They weren´t used for torture, oh no; they sucked the information directly from the brains of their victims. A groan took his interest.

Nagi began to run and there he was, lying in the middle of the machines. His glasses were gone and the black hair was dirty and far too long for the meticulous man, but he was alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Manu manum lavat

"Brad?" Very carefully, as if he could break, Nagi touched him.

Brown eyes flew open: "Nagi?"

Crawford was for a moment not sure, if it was just a dream or his brain was playing a sick joke again, but then he felt a hand touch his check. Real, could that be real? He couldn't dare to hope, that this was really Nagi, but then felt himself lifted by the gift of the younger male and flowing through the air. Light was hurting his eyes and he closed them. And suddenly he felt a presence in his head.

_Schuldig?  
_

_Yes, it's me. Don't worry Brad, you're safe.  
_

With great effort he opened his eyes. This time it was dark – they must be outside now – and he could recognize both Schuldig and Nagi, who were kneeling beside him- and behind them –Weiss. It was all too much too understand. But he was safe now.

_Sleep_, he heard Schuldig again and that was a good idea.

Schuldig and Nagi were both very relieved and very exhausted when they were back in the house.

Aya was impatient to get his part of the bargain, but his team mates somehow convinced him to wait till the morning. So they were allowed to fall into their beds.

Each time at dawn Phillips had woken Crawford with electric strokes. And so he woke up early next morning, sat up automatically and waited for the pain. Then he remembered. He was not in that hellhole anymore. This must be the headquarters of Weiss. Schuldig and Nagi were lying on both sides of him, still sleeping peacefully. They were alive. They were both alive and safe. To convince himself he carefully touched Schuldig´s cheek, remembering back to when he found the redhead and bought him free from Rosencreutz. Despite everything, despites the tortures, he knew he would act the same once more. Schwarz was meant to be free. Schuldig opened his eyes and smiled up to him: "Hello Brad."

"Hallo Chris." He only used his true name at special occasions.

_I missed you_, Schuldig send him.

_Me too.  
_

Nagi moved in his sleep and snuggled up to Crawford, then he opened his eyes.

"Morning, Nagi."

"Morning, Crawford."

"Last night I thought for one moment you came for revenge." A very rare admission of guilt from their leader.

But Nagi shook his head. "Yes, I loved Tot. But I know that Schwarz is more important."

"Good," Crawford gave him a quick hug, _so, why is Weiss helping us?  
_

_I made a deal with them,_ Schuldig explained, _I promised them to give information, the girl and to wake her up.  
_

_I've no problems with the first two. SZ would be invincible if they would manage to complete that ritual. And we wouldn't want that, would we? The last one is more difficult. She has to stay in the coma to be of any use for us. You can't wake her up, Schu. As soon as we have Farfarello we quit working together with Weiss. Until than they are quite useful, I guess.  
_

Nagi and Schuldig nodded, but neither one was really comfortable with that. Nagi didn't want to betray Weiss. He didn't care too much about the rest, but Omi was his friend. The first one he ever had.

Later when they were alone together after the big questioning, Aya could hardly be convinced to postpone it to after breakfast, he felt quite uncomfortable.

"Are you all right?" Omi asked kindly.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Is Crawford okay?"

"Yes, Brad is awake, just a bit shaky."

"That's good."

"At least we have him back."

"We'll find more information and free Aya-chan and Farfarello. Everything will be fine. Here, I found a file, which seems to correspond with the information Schuldig gave us earlier, but it needs decoding."

"Wait a moment and let me see."

The code was a difficult one, so they needed nearly all the day to work it out, but then everything suddenly seem to fall into place.

Schuldig spent the day beside Crawford. The American's body hadn't been tortured, but was utterly exhausted after the mental torment. Crawford hated to be weak, especially when it meant to be at the mercy of Weiss. But it was very calming to know that at least Schuldig and Nagi were safe. He'd never hoped to see them again, not even dared to hope that they were still alive. To see them safe and well was a good feeling. He'd missed them, even if he never would admit that.

Schuldig, on the other hand, had never been very good at hiding his feelings, so he radiated relief whenever he looked at the older male. He fussed over him and often quickly touched him, as to make sure he was really there. Brad didn't liked to be touched in public but this time he allowed it, because he knew it would stabilize his telepath. And although he had not the intention to let Schuldig ever know, it was nice to be a bit pampered.

In the evening, when Schuldig had made sure that his boss had everything and was resting now, he wandered to Yohji´s bedroom.

"How is he?" the blonde looked up from his book when he came in.

"Well, tired. But he'll be all right in a few days."

"Good. We'll need as much help as we can get when we storm the next fortress."

"Yes."

"Nagi and Omi will hopefully have the code solved in a few days."

"Yes."

"Are you all right? It's not like you to be so monosyllabic."

"Just tired. Let us for a moment forget the whole fight."

"Of course," Yohji kissed him fondly.

Schuldig just held him desperately as if it was the last time and later, as Yohji slept, he lay beside him, feeling his warmth and tried to think. This was an affair, nothing more. Right. But why did he feel so dirty then?

This kitten was nothing more than an infant in comparison to himself. He knew nothing about what it meant to be Schwarz. He could never understand him completely. What it meant to be schuldig. But that didn't help him to sleep.

So the next morning, he was in very ill humour when they were talking about the mission. Normally he would have been amused at how Brad managed to make Aya believe that his plans were the Japanese man's own ideas, but instead he found himself annoyed, how easily Aya let himself be manipulated. Couldn't this kitten see in which trap they should be lead? Nagi seemed equally uneasy but neither did say anything during the planning of the attack.

In the end everything was settled. While Aya and Omi should go directly to the medical centre, where Aya-chan was kept, the members of Schwarz would take care of the computers. Yohji and Ken would get in through the main entrance and deal with the guards there. Schuldig could see Crawford's plan. They needed Aya, and they had to destroy the central computer for the whole of Asia.

Both would slow SZ down. But while that was done the attention had to be diverted and the main entrance had two alarm systems. One Omi didn't know about and couldn't shut down anyway. So Yohji and Ken would be noticed as intruders and the security would be busy trying to kill them.

Crawford would sacrifice them. It was not a sacrifice for him, but for Weiss, Schuldig acknowledged, but that didn't mean it would be the same for himself.

The fight against the human community which had shut them out had always been the most important thing for Schwarz. But now he wasn't sure anymore. The future didn't seem like a glorious battle anymore, but like a dreary fighting without end. But of course there was nothing he could do. Schwarz held his loyalty. But that didn't mean he felt comfortable about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Nagi and Omi worked long that evening to make sure that all their information was right

Nagi and Omi worked long that evening to make sure that all their information was right. Omi noticed that Nagi often looked to him, as if he wanted to ask something.

"Everything all right?" he asked finally.

"I just thought about your team. How do you interact with them? With Ken for example, or Yohji?"

Omi answered, a bit surprised: "They are my friends, a bit like older brothers. They care for me, joke with me, teach me. They are my family. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, nothing special. I just thought about it," Nagi said quickly, " let's just go through that data gain."

That evening Ken had to deliver some flowers to a church on the other side of town. To his surprise, Aya had gone along to help him.

"It's time to talk about Schwarz," said Aya, when they were on the way back, "and I rather prefer not to do so in their presence."

"You don't trust them?" Ken was rather glad to be able to talk about his own doubts.

"I would like to. With their abilities we would have a real chance to destroy SZ. And until now they haven't done anything traitorous. But I think now there are three of them and they're all healthy, they are stronger than us. And who knows if they don´t need my sister for their own sake."

"Shouldn't we talk to the others about that?"

Aya shook his head: "That might not be a good idea. Omi´s befriended Nagi and Yohji sleeps with Schuldig. They might not like to think them traitorous."

Ken went pink with Aya´s mention of this relationship – who had thought that Aya of all people would notice it - but he nodded in agreement: "You're right. They might show signs of our mistrust. But what shall we do? Cancel the mission?"

"It might be the only chance to get my sister back. We just have to be careful. Keep an eye on them. Especially tomorrow. Get a communication system only for the four of us. Just in case…."

"No problem."

"Good. And be careful."

"I will."

When Nagi went to bed that evening his heart ached for Omi and his friends, who had been astonishingly friendly to him. They hadn't really accepted him, but they hadn't thrown him out eighter. In fact the interaction had been careful but not unfriendly. But he couldn't think of any way out of it; in fact he didn't want to think about that anymore at all. There were no solutions and his head was spinning. He stumbled to his bed and fell promptly asleep.

Schuldig on the other hand couldn't close his eyes. He lay there hearing Yohji breathing, feeling his warmth. Even if Yohji could never be really his, could he in fact sacrifice him? The blond should never be more than a nice distraction, never be something important to Schuldig, but somehow he had managed to worm his way under the emotional defences of the German.

When the alarm clock rung, he hadn't slept for a minute and wasn't any nearer a solution. He was in a bad mood, but no one had time to notice it anyway.

They reached their destination at six thirty and went in position. Schuldig stood beside Crawford and Nagi and waited for the signal to go in. He concentrated on the others to monitor their forthcoming.

Now Yohji and Ken were at the entrance, Schuldig saw through his telepathy. Just two seconds, one – he couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

"Yohji, Ken. Wait for a minute and stay still. I'll be back soon," he told his friends and was gone before even Crawford could stop him, then he rushed trough the corridors with his supernatural speed. Just in time to catch the two before they entered the alarm system.

"What's the matter?" Yohji looked at him, worried about the sudden change of plan.

"There is an alarm system."

"But Omi shut them down."

"Not this one."

"And you knew all along," Ken observed coldly "Into which trap were you leading us, Schwarz?"

"Not now," Schuldig shook his head impatiently, "we have to create a diversion for the others."

"I see. But we will talk about this – later."

"I've got a good idea." Yohji, who seemed much more collected than Ken, who was still fuming, smirked and held a match at the tapestry, which covered most of the wall. An alarm cried out and the three went into hiding. A lot of people were rushing around.

Ken and Yohji kept them out of trouble, while Schuldig was busy skipping into the minds of both teams to control their process. When the guards had managed to extinguish the fire, he opened his eyes again. Nagi and Brad where done and nearly out of the building. But Omi and Aya would reach a group of guards soon.

"Come along," he told the other two.

While Yohji went along without thinking, Ken, still not sure if this weren't another trap, followed a bit slower and very carefully. But when they reached them, Aya and Omi were really engaged in a fight, which could be won easily with their help.

Not before they were on the way back did Schuldig have time to reflect on his actions. He was glad that Weiss still lived but didn't feel very good about defying Crawford. In fact, he felt guilty in both directions now and he seldom felt guilty at all. But Weiss had been too friendly to let them die so easily. It was not just Yohji. Omi had begun to trust him, Ken had been friendly to him and Aya had allowed him to be part of the team. And part of the team felt good.

But Crawford had ever been the centre of Schuldig´s life, since he had bought him free from Rosenkreutz. He had ever known what to do, to find their way and to keep him out of trouble. Never had Schuldig opposed his decisions before. He felt like a traitor just now.

Aya took care of his sister, than he called everyone together and Crawford didn't need his gift to know that he was up for a confrontation.

"Yes, it was a trap," Crawford told Aya calmly before he could began to rant, and managed to shut the redhead of with that, "you don't need to have a shouting fit to get that out of me."

"You were sacrificing Yohji and me," Ken accused him, "why _shouldn't_ we kill you?"

"Could you ever win against us?" Crawford smirked when Aya unsheathed his katana, "the only one who could get an advantage out of our fight is SZ."

"That's right," Aya answered, "but we can't trust you anymore. If we ever could."

"But it was Schuldig who saved us," Yohji interjected.

"You are not unbiased," Aya observed, "maybe that, too was part of the plan."

Yohji didn't seem to be convinced and Omi also looked doubtful.

"Maybe you should discuss this between you," Crawford suggested

"Good, you stay here, as long as we talk."


	10. Chapter 10

When the others were gone, Schuldig and Nagi looked anxiously up to Crawford.

"So, Schuldig, you really managed to surprise me here." Crawford looked down on him.

"He has done the right thing," Nagi defended his friend immediately.

"And you would have stopped me, stopping him. That at least I could foresee. You two don´t seem to agree with my plans." Crawford was still calm. Too calm. At the moment Schuldig would have preferred shouting.

"I don´t doubt you," he said quickly and caught Crawford's eye, " I didn´t mean to …"

"You don´t have to explain, Schuldig." Crawford sat down beside him. "I can understand what you see in Weiss. But we will never have the chance of a normal life."

"I know." Schuldig lowered his head. "You are not angry with me?"

"No, don´t worry about me. Your poor loyalty has been stretched a bit wide, hm?" Brad put an arm around him and the other around Nagi.

Schuldig nodded, relieved, and leaned against the older male. "Thank you."

"I hate to hurt you. And you two have obviously grown on Weiss. Perhaps we can really work with them, even when we of course can never really trust them. But I'll find a way for us, okay?"

"But not tonight." It was Yohji and Omi, coming in. "It's time to go to bed."

They helped Schuldig and Nagi to their feet and led them out of room, holding them tightly and very protectively.

"And now? Time for a talk between leaders?" Crawford asked when he remained alone with Aya.

"I guess Schuldig and Nagi will need some sleep. But I've got to talk to you, if we really want to work together."

"Do we?"

"Maybe. Schwarz is gifted and I don't deny that it would be a great help for us. But you could use help, too. I know you three are powerful but aren't the other SZ folk gifted, too? In the end you are just three people against a global organisation."

"You are right. But do you really think you could make a difference?"

"Kritiker is also an organisation. Not as mighty as SZ, but at least it's a backup. What did you mean by saying you couldn't trust us? Weren't you the one who tried to sacrifice us? We wouldn't do that to you."

"I know you wouldn't use us. You are the good ones. But we're too far gone, you can´t understand what it means to be Schwarz and the consequences that follow, you never would be able to."

"Maybe you are right. We´d never make a perfect team. But why not a coalition?"

"You seem very intend to keep us despite your behaviour two hours ago."

"We listened to your talk and whatever will happen to us, Schuldig and Nagi will somehow be caught in the middle. I've the strange feeling you wouldn't like that."

"No, I want them unharmed. A coalition would have its advantages for us, as well. But I'm still not sure we want the same thing."

"We want to destroy SZ to save the innocents from them."

"We don't care or believe in innocents but we want SZ destroyed as well."

"And then? You just want to take their place?"

"And rule the world?" Crawford shook his head, laughing. "No, we just want to be free and as long as SZ exists, they will be a threat. But the fight will last a long time. They are mightier than you know."

"I can imagine. Well, I'm still worried because of your powers. The trust between our groups is a very difficult thing. But we must try it."

"I know," Crawford acknowledged tiredly.

Yohji woke up when the birds began to sing. Schuldig was still sleeping, safe and sound. Last night they hadn't talked. Instead he had just rubbed Schuldig's back until the cramped muscles gave away and the telepath could fall asleep. Now he watched the peaceful face fondly and enjoyed the nearness. It was around an hour before Schuldig woke up.

"Good morning, darling." Yohji kissed him.

"Good morning," Schuldig yawned.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday."

"You are welcome, kitten, but don't make too much of it. You all are very helpful. And now I'm hungry."

Yohji felt a bit stung and frustrated. There was a border he couldn't cross with Schuldig. Whenever it came to true feelings the redhead blocked him. But there was no use in pushing. His only weapon was his patience in this fight.

Meanwhile, the flower shop was already busy and Crawford watched idly as Ken and Aya arranged some flowers. Suddenly he was hit by a vision.

"Damn."

"What's the matter?" Ken asked, startled from the sudden change in mood.

"Your youngster is in trouble. In half an hour in the mall. Take Nagi with you."

Ken wasn't too happy at being commanded by Crawford, but he took the Japanese teenager along on his motorbike. There was no use to pretend the telekinetic wasn't handy, and Ken was rather sure that the boy was really caring for Omi after last night.

They reached the mall in time to see a Chinese guy choking Omi. Ken pulled him away, while Nagi was struggling with a silver haired woman. But somehow he managed to throw her against the wall and as it was three to one the Chinese fled.

"Are you all right, Omi?"

The youngest member of Weiss nodding, not trusting his voice.

"Good. Let's go home quickly."


	11. Chapter 11

"We have a problem," Nagi told them, when the two groups met in the Koneko," the people who attacked Omi were Jitterburgh´s people."

"Jitterburgh?" Omi asked, "does he belong to SZ?"

"Yes, they call him the soul butcher," Crawford explained. "SZ will have sent him to hunt us down. I think it's time to leave the flower shop. We need another safe house. SZ want us dead and your sister back. This is even more pressing."

"What do they want her for?" Aya asked the question which had haunted him for weeks.

"They need her body as host for an old demon. People whose DNA is strong enough to bear such a powerful entity are rare, so they won't give up trying to catch her. But this ceremony can only take place at a certain date. In exactly three days. The next possibility will in about hundred years. So Jitterburgh will do anything to catch us before the deadline."

"We could use one of the secret safe houses of Schwarz's," Schuldig said, "Crawford kept them so secret, that even we don´t know their location."

"We need to move today," Crawford nodded, "swiftly and secretly. I guess we are already under supervision. Just pack the necessary stuff."

"There is not much we need," Ken assured him.

"Good, we'll take bring it with some flowers in the Jeep and then Schuldig will loose our pursuers. Make sure that the safe house is actually safe and that no one followed you."

"Great," the redhead grinned.

"And I think you will take Ken and Omi with you."

"Okay."

"The rest comes with me."

Half an hour later, Schuldig told Omi and Ken to fasten their seatbelts and drove on.

"And which roles do we play in your plan, oh great boss?" Yohji asked Crawford mockingly, but no one really fought against his commands. This was not the time for mistrust.

"I think the next thing to do will be to kill the team, which is watching us at the moment. They will be coming here in about twenty minutes."

"You couldn't be a little more specific, could you?"

Crawford ignored that and sent them their places to wait.

Exactly twenty minutes later, five people in black clothes came in. The first ones were Aya and Yohji's to kill, while Nagi and Crawford took care of the rest.

"And now?" Aya asked.

"We are clear for the moment. We need to get to the others, quickly. " Crawford lead them down the stairs and somehow they all managed to get themselves into the car.

"Everything all right," Schuldig informed them, when they joined the others, "the house is clean. Has everything gone well?"

"Think so." Yohji fought the impulse to touch his lover; Schuldig didn't like to be touched in public. So instead he went to the sofa and made himself comfortable.

In the evening they got a short call by Manx: "Kritiker is still watching the people who are told to watch you. They have lost your trace for now. But stay careful and attentive. No one ever came so close to damage SZ. We believe, if you really manage to prevent this ceremony, the inner struggle inside the organisation which would follow could endanger SZ for the first time in centruries."

"We will prevent it," Aya told her firmly.

But in his heart this firmness couldn't stop his fear. This night his dreams again circled about men in dark hoods which were hurting his sister. With a scream he woke up, only to see Crawford who was quietly handing him a glass of water.

Dazed but thankful, he sipped it.

"Do you really see such little things?"

The oracle nodded. "And I have experience dealing with nightmares."

The American gave him one of his rare smiles, "I'll stay as long as you want."

Aya considered sending him away, but suddenly he felt very vulnerable and Crawford was not one of Weiss, for whom he had to be strong. So he huddled together and leaned against the American. Somehow the calm and the firmness Crawford was practically radiating calmed him. Soon he was back asleep. When he woke up, Crawford was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few days, they stayed in the house, keeping their heads low, always waiting to be uncovered. They all knew that the hunters were out searching for them and if they found them, they would have to run. This was only the calm before the storm.

And the storm began to rise the third day. Crawford woke the whole team around six in the morning.

"In ten minutes we need to be gone," he told them. And they were. Running through the streets like prey, carrying the comatose girls with them. Crawford guided them through tubes and tunnels and rows of houses. After a long time of running they rested in the fragile protection of an empty house.

"You all right?" Yohji asked Schuldig who was very quiet - something that was very out of character for him.

"Hm – I'm listening for our pursuers. There's someone coming."

"Go on, hurry. This is not the place where we could fight them," Crawford urged them on.  
But the pursuit came closer and then they were trapped.

"Five from behind, five in front," Schuldig said shortly.

"Okay, back to back then," Crawford ordered.

And so they fought. It was a fast and dirty fight, over more quickly than anticipated, since Schuldig managed somehow to suppress the gifts of the SZ fighters.

After the fight he had to rest a few minutes, before he could speak again: "That was only the advance guard."

"And now, fearless leader?" Yohji asked.

"We'll try to reach that park in the west. There we might have a chance."

"Really?" Aya felt none too comfortable only to rely on those visions, but what else could they do?

After half an hour the reached the place.

"And now?"

The next moment they felt a hideous pain in their heads, which vanished as soon as it began and the SZ agent went down.

"If that's all you have to offer…" Schuldig sneered.

"Get moving," Crawford lead them, while Nagi and Schuldig deflected the attacks.

They had almost reached the middle of the park, when a voice stopped them: "Nice to see you again, Schuldig. Give me the vessel and I'll promise you a quick death." Something in the voice of the tall man made all of them shiver.

"Who is that?" Omi whispered.

"Jitterburgh," Schuldig answered flatly.

„You really believed you could run away from SZ?" the man snorted, "you of all people should know that SZ owns what little is left of your soul. You can't socialize with normal people. I bet your new friends know nothing about you. What you are, what you are capable of. Shall I tell them what your name means?"

Schuldig stayed immobilized.

„Schuldig is German for guilty. Guilty of what?" Jitterburgh smiled, "I have known our German friend since he was six. I taught him to use his gifts. He made his exams with cheers. Shall I tell you was it was? To kill his own parents."

Schuldig slumped against the wall. His face was white and he shivered. Nagi and Crawford were at his side, as if they could protect him somehow. Weiss was frozen for a moment, then Yohji ran to his aid. His heart broke when he saw his fire-haired lover so subdued.

"Schuldig."

"That's what I am," he refused to look up. "I've been a killer since I was a child. And I can't be anything else."

"Oh, Schu," Yohji embraced him and tried concentrate all his love on him, "you're so much more than that."

"It's easy to be a good guy in good times, but neither of you had that," Omi told him, "and you still developed some kindness."

"Just don't listen to him," Ken added.

They stood around him like a security blanket, Aya observed. That was good, but comfort was not his strength. His was combat and he was angry, as he hadn't been for ages.

There might be worse people than Takatori ...Nobody should be allowed to play with people like that. His fury got out of control and before he had time to think, his katana flew and Jitterburgh's head fell to the floor.

"Now! That's our chance," Crawford ordered, "Schuldig, get it together. Just a few more minutes and you can rest."

"I'll be okay," the redhead whispered, but leaned heavily on Yohji and Nagi.

Crawford guided them to an old warehouse, another safe house he had established for Schwarz. "Here we should be safe. Jitterburgh's death seems to disturb them enough to loose our trace." Than he knelt down before the telepath and stroked his cheek, "you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just tired."

"Eat a bit, then you can sleep as long as you like."

Schuldig nodded. He forced himself to eat a bit and than curled up in old four poster bed.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Yohji slipped under the covers and snuggled up to the redhead.

"Just hold me, okay, Yohji?"

"Of course, I'll stay here. I won't leave you."

"Despite what I am?"

"You are a human being, who has been misused and broken. But you are still a wonderful person and I love you."

"I never thought that could happen. That somebody could love me, while knowing I'm a monster."

"You are no monster and I love you. And now you really should try to sleep."

Comforted and warmed to the heart, he snuggled close and shut his eyes.

Ran had settled down his sister and, coming back, found his team asleep. The only one who was still awake was Crawford.

"Do you want some tea?"

Ran nodded and watched the economical movements of the American. "Why did Jitterburgh do such horrible things to the adepts? Schuldig was surely not the only victim."

"No, SZ doesn't want employees with too much independence and because of that they try to beat it out of us as soon as possible."

"Seems as if it was not really effective with Schwarz. You betrayed them nevertheless."

"We believe in our freedom. Schwarz is no one's dog."

"I know. And you should know that we are trustworthy."

"Maybe. You haven't turned away from Schuldig and I'm grateful for that. Normal humans normally threat us only with fear and revulsion."

"It's sometimes difficult to regard you without fear, but I can see clearly that you are still human with all hopes and fears. We won't forget that."

"It's a start," Brad acknowledged, "maybe you could really be our allies."

"Good," Aya smiled at him. "We should try to sleep now, too, it was rather a busy day."


	13. Chapter 13

13

The next morning, the refugees were woken by the smell of coffee.

"What´s that?" Ken yawned, and looked around in the dreary little apartment they were staying in the moment. In the bright light of the morning it looked even shabbier.

"We went to the coffee shop around the corner." Omi was smiling at them.

"And got coffee and muffins for all of us," Nagi added.

"Good idea, " Ken smiled. " I´m hungry."

"Then, let´s have breakfast before Manx comes, " Aya suggested. "She called just a few minutes ago, and she has urgent news for us."

"But before we´ll have breakfast in peace," Yohji agreed.

Manx came in about an hour later: "The death of Jitterburgh has disturbed SZ greatly, but they will not stop hunting you."

"So what?" Aya asked. "We always knew it was dangerous. Weiss was never thought to be easy."

"But now, we think it would safer to you to disappear. We´ve talked to the CIA. They were watching SZ very closely since attacks in New York last year. They could give you a new life, if …"

"If what? What´s their price?" Crawford asked.

"The death of the leaders of SZ. I know, that´s nearly impossible, but …"

"If we manage to kill the Elders, SZ would fall into disorder. They have reigned over SZ for ages and everyone is so used to obeying them, that most of them can´t think for themselves. Beside there will hard fighting to succeed." Crawford nodded. "We wouldn't have gone left without Farfarello anyway. At least Schwarz wouldn't."

"We´re one team now," Aya said, and the rest of Weiss nodded.

"All together, we can manage it," Omi added.

"Good." Manx nodded approvingly. "We've found a new hiding place for you."

About an hour later, they were all making themselves at home in a comfortable old-fashioned house, somewhere in the suburbs.

Yohji had left Schuldig, disappearing into the bathroom with the claim he had to have a shower. Schuldig wandered around the house, randomly watching Omi and Nagi playing some computer game, Crawford reading a newspaper and Ken cooking. Bored, he finally went upstairs, where Aya was making his sister comfortable in a little bedroom with floral wallpaper. Quietly talking to her, as if she could hear him.

"You miss her, don´t you?" he observed.

"With all my heart." Aya stroked her cheek and looked up. "Are you better?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. And thank you for killing that bastard."

"My pleasure. Some people shouldn´t be allowed to be alive." He calmly began to brush Aya-chan's hair, singing an old Japanese tune. Schuldig watched him as if entranced, and then made one of his quick decisions.

He came forward, touched the cold hand of the girl and reached out with his mind. Deep inside her unconscious mind was something like a flame, but it was buried under layers of grey dust. He reached out to the flame and tried to brighten it. It was so fragile, his most careful encouragement threatened to quench it altogether. Schuldig mentally concentrated on feeding the flame with his own power, until it began to shine on its own. Schuldig watched, still strengthening it, not paying attention to the strain on his gift, until he felt something wake in Aya-chan's mind. Totally exhausted he went back to his own mind. The rest she had to do on her own.

Even going back to his own mind was tiring. And when he reached it, it was buzzing with foreign voices, and he knew that his shields were gone as well as his strength.

Aya was still brushing Aya-chan´s hair and hadn´t noticed anything. Two things happened simultaneously. Aya-chan opened her eyes and Schuldig collapsed. Shocked Aya steadied the other redhead with one hand, while with the other he reached out for his sister. "Aya?" he whispered not trusting his own senses.

"Ran?" Aya looked around, "what has happened?"

She was conscious again. She was awake. Schuldig must have done something Aya decided, and felt like dancing. But Schuldig became heavier to hold and he decided to concentrate on helping Schuldig.

"That´s a rather long story," he told her. He called out to his friends, "Hey! I could use some help up there."

His shout brought the others to the room, and Crawford bent over Schuldig.

"What´s the matter with him?" Yohji demanded.

"His shields are down," Crawford sighed. "Help me to take him to the room next door. I'll try to stabilize him."

Together, they managed to carry the German to the bed in the next room. Schuldig was whimpering, but stilled when Crawford placed both hand on his temples.

Yohji was hovering beside them. "What are you doing?"

"I shut down his powers with my own. That´s the only thing which really helps, when his shields are down," Crawford stroked the flaming hair. "He is really going soft on you. I wouldn't have done this without something sure in return."

"We´ll find Farfarello," Yohji promised. "Can I do anything to help him?"

"Just stay here. Your presence will calm him, when he comes to his senses again."

It was deep in the night, when Schuldig woke up. It was quiet, so he knew Crawford was shielding him. Only he could soothe him like that. Warm arms held him, and he realized Yohji was there, too, holding him closely.

A cool voice sounded in his head. _With us again, Mastermind?_

_Brad – that was stupid, wasn´t it?_

_It was very kind and very you. And I don´t think it will a problem. Weiss seem to pay their debts. Sleep now, you are exhausted._

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14.

The next morning Schuldig was allowed to sleep as long as he wanted.

The sleep restored his strength, and he could shield himself again. When he came down to the old-fashioned kitchen, only Ken, Omi and Nagi were there.

"Good morning, Schuldig." Ken set breakfast down before him. "How´s that head?"

"A bit better." Schuldig's energy reserves were still very low, and he wolfed down the food.

"The others will be back soon," Omi told him. "They're buying new things for Aya-chan."

They came back about half an hour later. Schuldig noticed with pride how Aya-chan looked still a bit pale, but otherwise a healthy young girl – no trace left of her coma.

As soon as Aya saw the redhead, he swept Schuldig into a bone breaking hug. "I will never forget this. Thank you."

"You're welcome." A bit overwhelmed by this atypical emotion from the normally cold Weiss, Schuldig patted Aya's shoulder.

Later, they all assembled in the comfortably cluttered dining room. Even with all that had been happening in the last few days, Omi and Nagi had worked on gathering intelligence whenever they could steal time. This morning they finally had won through. Black and white print outs littered the big table, mixed with brightly coloured bought photos and maps.

Nagi sighed. "I think we´ll find the Elders – here." His forefinger stabbed down on a photo that was mainly of darks.

Crawford groaned. "Oh, what a surprise."

"What is this building?" Ken asked.

"It´s an old museum about the evolution of mankind. I was there only once, but it has a very strange aura – downright creepy to be honest. The perfect place to try to summon a demon."

"Okay, we need a plan," Aya told them. "Some diversion."

"Some nice explosions," Omi offered.

"There's kind of an arsenal below the great hall," Nagi explained, looking at the museum schematics they had printed. "If we manage to blow that up, that should deal with most of the agents. And then we can face Elders themselves."

"We divide," Crawford suggested. "Omi and Nagi come with me to set the explosives. Aya, Schuldig, Ken and Yohji search for Farfarello. Don't forget, when the explosives go off, the building will collapse."

The discussion lasted hours, but in the end all agreed with the plan. Manx promised to guard Aya-chan.

The next morning they would start.

It was shortly before dawn when they reached the museum. It was outside Tokyo, a grand, subtly repelling building on a lonely cliff. In the near darkness it looked black and sinister.

The two groups said goodbye solemnly, before they went underground. The lowest levels of the building had been there long before there was anything as harmless as a museum overhead, and were tunnels cut directly into the rock. They were narrow. The assassins had to go in single file, and the whole time they heard water dripping.

In the dark they crept forward, silent as deadly shadows, noticed by no one. Crawford led the two boys unhindered to the arsenal, a great storeroom, full of all kinds of weapons and explosives. Using the least amount of light possible from their narrow beamed little torches, they set their bombs.

"Are the others safe?" Nagi asked.

"The aura of this place interferes with my precognition. All I can do is to keep us out of trouble, at least for the moment."

The other team hadn´t had a clear destination. The only thing guiding them was Schuldig´s telepathy, but that, too, was muffled, and could give only the main direction. With the tunnels deserted, they progressed quickly.

Finally Schuldig stood still. "Farfarello's directly above us. There are guards, too, but I can´t tell how many."

"Good," Aya unsheathed his katana. "Time to fight."

The two guards by the door were killed quickly, but in the dreary little room were more guards, dark clad fighters with guns and knives. The fight began. Schuldig was quick with his gun, while Weiss guarded his back.

As soon as they'd killed the guards, Schuldig rushed to the table where Farfarello lay, strapped down and gagged. The telepath couldn´t see any wounds under the white gown, but his teammate was even paler than normal.

"Farfarello? Jei?"

The eye was wide open, but showed no sign of recognition. Fearing the worst, Schuldig tore off the straps. "Farfarello? Talk to me, please."

The Irishman did nothing.

"Schuldig, we don´t have the time to cure him now," Aya said. "I know he´s dear to you, but we have to win this fight. If we survive, we´ll have the time and the doctors to help him. But now we must find the Elders. The bombs can go off any moment."

Schuldig nodded, and helped Farfarello to his feet. Farfarello staggered, and then stood firmly.

"Come, walk behind me." Schuldig told him, and Farfarello followed him like a dog.

Crawford and the teenagers found the others sooner than they'd hoped.

"You´ve found Farfarello?" Nagi ran to his lost team-mate.

"He´s not in his right mind, " Schuldig sighed. "They're near, aren´t they?"

"I can feel them too," Crawford agreed.

They hurried, knowing the explosives would go off soon, knowing the Elders had surely already sensed the attack. The American guided them to a bare room, where two men and a woman were already waiting for them. All of them looked old as the cliff the house was built on, and as strong, their presence all power.

"So you decided to destroy everything we fought for." The trio seemed to see only Crawford worthy of notice. "We´ll kill you!"

"Try it!" Aya and Ken threw themselves towards one of the old men, but his powers threw them against the wall. Yohji and Omi tried to help with wire and crossbow, and while none of the weapons reached the target, he needed to give Weiss all his attention.

Voice level, Crawford ordered Schuldig and Nagi to join his attack on the woman. While their powers blocked hers, Crawford's precognition let him get near enough to shoot her. In the moment of her death, the other man pushed the three of them against the wall, trying to crush them.

Weiss was still occupied with their target, and Crawford, Schuldig and Nagi were exhausted. None of the three had enough strength left to break loose. They felt themselves losing consciousness as the air was pressed from their lungs.

Then someone else moved, and something flashed into the chest of their attacker. Schwarz was released to the floor.

"Farfarello?" Schuldig asked, shaking.

He nodded slowly. He was still mute, but his eyes weren´t as empty as before.

Meanwhile Weiss had finished their prey. For a moment the eight assassins stared at each other, exhausted. Then Crawford tensed.

"My precognition is back to full strength, " he told them. "The house is on the edge of collapse. We have to get out of here as soon as possible."

None of them could later exactly tell how they got out of the house. Stray survivors of SZ, falling stones and earthquake-like tremors obstructed them. But Crawford in the lead didn´t hesitate once, and finally they reached the exit.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15

Aya looked around the aircraft cabin. It was a private jet of the CIA, taking them to their new life in New Mexico.

Even to Aya's anxious eyes, everyone seemed well. Aya-chan was sleeping in the seat beside him. Omi and Nagi were concentrated on a new computer game of space navies and universal armageddon, which had sent Ken into peaceful slumber. Crawford was tending Farfarello. The Irishman was getting better day by day, while all of Schwarz fluttered around him. And Brad as leader was, of course, especially worried. Aya had been amused to discover Crawford's fatherly streak.

Schuldig and Yohji had disappeared. They'd sneaked out the cabin's rear door, and Aya had a good idea of what they were doing.

The two of them had somehow managed to transform the first aid room into something much more comfortable.

"You don't think the others will miss us?" Yohji stroked the red hair.

"I don´t think much." Schuldig rubbed his cheek against his, "and we really haven´t had a lot time for us."

"So you admit, that there is an us."

"Yes, if you have to hear it."

He looked mock annoyed, but behind that Yohji could detect traces of worry.

"Still afraid to open up?"

"It's the first time I've let myself love a lover."

"I´m honoured by that. But you know I love you. And you can trust me."

"I know. I do trust you. And you can trust me. There´s just a little part of me, needing to be a bit indulged with reassurance."

"Your luck that I´m famous for indulging." Yohji bent forward to kiss him, long and passionately.

As they came up to breathe again, Yohji smiled. "I´m looking forward to New Mexico. Who would have thought that a whole new life without killing would be the outcome of this situation."

"Oh, I told you, " Schuldig sounded very self satisfied, "Manu manum lavat."

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

Fin

Thank you all for reading.


End file.
